


【马厂荡厂】囚鸟

by Horst



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, 冷白山
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horst/pseuds/Horst
Summary: 《战场上的快乐圣诞》AU，敌军上校x被俘虏的空军军官，类似监狱梗





	【马厂荡厂】囚鸟

00

笼子外的那片天空那样美丽

01

军靴踏在水泥地上的声音让人烦躁，走廊里回荡的哀嚎也是，撕心裂肺得像是一只猫儿用锋利的爪子在挠你的心。建筑师在设计的时候会特地注意监狱的修建让那些声音无限被放大在你的耳朵里。  
我问身边的副官：“那个男人还是一个字不说？”  
“我们用尽了方法，撬不开他的嘴。”陈博回答。  
“用尽了方法？”我从鼻子里发出鄙夷的声音，“那个和他一起迫降的飞行员叫什么？”  
“童扬，是E国的空军少将。”他有些迟疑地说，“您是想…？”  
我说：“把他们都带到我面前来。”微微挑起眉毛展示我内心的愉悦，“你们还是没有找到方法。”  
片刻之后那两个轰炸机飞行员被粗暴地推搡进屋子里，稍小年纪的那个因为长时间的缺少进食和饮水摔倒在地上，额头磕出血来。他的同伴俯下身，被束缚住的双手让他无法动弹只能勉强用肩膀支撑起对方。  
“荡荡。”他喊那个男孩，柔情似水。两个人相互扶持站起来用了很长的时间，期间我没有说话，安心欣赏这感人的一幕。  
“姓名？”我问，交叠十指。  
即使被俘虏依旧保持军人站姿的男人低声：“明凯。”他抬起眼睛和我对视，我看到的是属于军人的强硬和肃杀，这是个难对付的猎物，不过没关系，我会用我的手段让他张开那张形状好看的嘴。  
“空军上校，编号0001.”我翻弄手边的资料，我知道那个男人正在观察我的动作揣测我的想法，“军方一直对你很感兴趣。”  
战场上所向披靡的年轻上校的眼底闪过一丝我看不懂的笑意，他的神色从容得像是和我在自家的后花园喝下午茶。但是我知道这些淡定都是伪装，他在他认为我察觉不到的细微处一直把那个叫童扬的男孩子往身后藏。  
我看向童扬，年轻的脸，干净的眼神，真是个适合扔在战场沾满血污的好苗子。  
“但是我不一样，”我说，起身，慢条斯理地整理军装上的褶皱，军靴踩踏在水泥地上，啪嗒，啪嗒，那张因为牢狱生活狼狈不堪的脸在我伸手就可以摸到的地方，“我对你本人的兴趣，要比那些威名大的多。”  
他的脸上出现疑惑的表情来，我指了指站在他身侧的童扬，被缚的手扯着明凯的衣角。  
“我很好奇你会甘愿为了他做到什么地步。”  
明凯的脸迅速苍白起来，黑色眼珠里的神色由茫然到震惊到愤怒只是一瞬间，他在没有人反应过来的时候冲上来，我迅速躲开，右肩还是被狠狠地撞上，借势左拳打在他凸起的脊背上。失去平衡的明凯踉跄着冲倒在地上，在被迅速反应过来的军官摁在地上动弹不得的时候对着我嘶吼：“你怎么可以？！他——”他喘着粗气，瞪大双眼，“他还是个孩子，你怎么可以这样？！”  
我无所谓地说：“这是战争，明凯先生，你击毙我的士兵的时候没有考虑到他们是不是个孩子。”  
“这在你们的国家是无法被饶恕的罪孽！”  
“无所谓，反正之后他会被丢进万人坑里，除了我没人知道这件事情。你知道的，战场的士兵压抑了太久，需要发泄。”我回答，再对着其中一个军官说：“出去找几个人来，轮流狠狠地干那个男孩，”我的视线落下在明凯咬牙切齿的脸上，“在他的师父面前。”  
“韩金！你他妈的——”他嘶吼着喊我的名字，回答他的是击打在柔软腹部的暴风骤雨般的拳头。在童扬的哭喊里，我用俯视的姿势看着他努力地不让自己蜷缩成一团露出脆弱的模样。  
“你真是个混蛋！”  
我微微勾起嘴角，却一点笑意也无：“多谢夸奖。”  
明凯的冷静在士兵对童扬下手的时候碎成一片片的碎片，不需要我的指挥这个孩子就是呈现在他们面前的盛宴。明凯被摁在地上动弹不得，徒劳地看着自己的徒弟身上爬满了肮脏的手，囚服被撕碎露出白皙的皮肤。那孩子一直在哭，尖叫着躲藏，像是一只被逼到绝处的雀鸟。  
“师傅！师傅！”  
明凯的头在地上摩擦，晕开一篇深褐色的血迹，他的双手握紧成拳，指骨发白到我认为那双美丽的手几乎折断。  
“师傅！”  
明凯不发一言，紧紧闭上双眼，我在这个时候居然注意到他羽扇一样的长睫。  
像是无声中传来一声开关被打开的声响，我几乎是满心愉悦地听见明凯开口。  
“求你。”  
“什么？”  
他看向我，在我玩味的眼神里艰难开口，那些骄傲在一字一顿中被撕碎：“求你，放过童扬。”他深吸一口气，“我愿意做任何事。”  
那个男孩子，真的对他这么重要吗？  
我挥手让士兵们停下，踩住了明凯的头，微微碾磨享受他咬住牙的神情。  
“我的人对你可没什么兴趣，”我说，突然想玩一个游戏。  
“不如这样？我在你徒弟面前上了你，他可以闭上眼，你也可以不出声——只要你坚持得住。”  
韩金脱裤子，秒射，拔屌。  
明凯由于接受不了心理落差心肌梗塞，当场死亡。  
童扬没什么用，也死了。  
全文完。

消失的02  
明凯的神色还是那样，在暗处的光线让我看不清，但是这不能阻止我领悟他眼底的阴翳。  
“你说的是真的？”他问。  
我用攀上他脸颊的手代替了回答。  
明凯的皮肤不算好，但是是正常男人该有的样子，下颌线也不算利落，不是我喜欢的类型。但是我今天就是来了兴致，于是我的手继续大胆地向下延伸。  
扣子伴随我的动作霹雳啪啦地落在水泥地上，童扬因为这个声音而瑟缩身体，我盯着男孩不怀好意的目光引起了男人的注意，他竟然主动地攀上我。  
“你在分心。”  
这分明是对床伴说的话，但是明眼人都能看出他是在担心那个男孩，我把他的胳膊架在肩上，这个姿势暧昧的像是一个拥抱，呼吸全部扫在他脖颈处的皮肤上。  
我对着他凸起的锁骨一口咬了下去，明凯的手指甲狠狠地抠进我肩膀上的皮肤，他咬住下唇没有出声。  
“你要是说话，可就输了。”我湿漉漉的吻一路向下，在吻到那个凸起的时候他的身子僵硬得像是听见枪声的傻狍子。  
我不该这么温柔的，可是这是一场游戏，他的反应才是我玩味的重点。  
后来的事实证明我错了，上将先生的身体是我从未体验过的温暖，即使在牢房冰冷的空气里也柔软而有温度，我抱着他就像是在拥抱情人。  
我不知道我的柔情来自哪里，他的隐忍却让我觉得恼火。  
于是没有预兆地，我直接进入了他，温热的血滴落在交合处，他一口咬在我的肩膀上，睫毛被生理性的泪水打湿。  
我看向童扬，满怀炫耀的眼神对视上愤怒的。这个孩子在黑暗中大大地睁着眼睛，我看出他的胆怯与愤怒，但他只是坐在那里，没有动。  
伴随着胜利的快感与征服欲我开始回味那份温暖，真的是难以想象，哪怕我找到了腺体的位置冲撞的时候他也没有任何声音，全被堵在了嗓子里，只有几乎要抠下我血肉的手指牢牢地扒在我的肩膀上。  
带着报复的心理我冲击那个点，粗暴而疯狂，这本就是一次强暴，我的那些温柔前戏算得上是附加题，疼痛的温柔的，他都得面对。  
“你看，”我说，“你被我操着，却硬——”  
明凯猛然睁开了眼，那个眼神像是威胁又像是讨饶，带着无与伦比的锋利以及他自己独特味道的骄傲，像是鸟儿最坚硬的那根羽毛，炸开着，直直的，不拐弯抹角也不妥协。  
哪怕是这个时候，他依旧是厌恶我而轻蔑的。  
一个怪物在无声处钻出来，在我心底疯狂叫嚣。那些混沌的性欲与征服欲，撕碎了我所有的理智。  
我下意识吻上他的眼角，吞下那冰凉的眼神。

03  
事实证明我还是小看了明凯，因为内线出卖被俘虏的上将即使在这个状况依旧能够维持他所剩无几的骄傲。他真的可以做到一声不吭，当我的手抚摸他的胸膛，当我舔舐因为我的抚摸而颤栗的皮肤，当他的腿被我打开成屈辱的姿势，当我深深地进入温暖的甬道并最终释放在里面。无论我怎样恼羞成怒地粗暴，他真的可以没有发出任何声音。  
一切结束的时候明凯的眼睛终于睁开，那里面空无一物。  
“你可以放了他吗？”他沙哑着嗓子说。  
“谁？”  
“我的童扬。”  
他的童扬，这个称呼像是一把刀剮在我的心口，经历过血洗礼的男人也能这样温柔地去喊一个人的名字吗？  
这简直是我所经历的最差劲的一次性爱——这甚至算不上是性爱。不，这只算是一场彻头彻尾的强暴。  
但是我可以让它是。因为现在我是榻上宾，他是阶下囚。

当晚的明凯与童扬完整地走出了囚室，虽然话是这么说，但是我分明看见什么破碎在童扬的眼底深处。他伏在明凯的肩头小声呜咽，看上去那么乖那么好，仿佛那件脏的不能再脏的囚服在他身上都白的发光一样。  
我站在门外看了一会之后转身离开，隔了一个太平洋的本部传来消息要我紧急回去，我不得不暂缓游戏的行程。  
上飞机前的陈博有些小心翼翼地问我发生了什么，怎么这么心事重重，是不是因为部队里新来的姑娘胸不够大。我想揍他，张开嘴却问：“为什么我们的军服是黑色的？”  
陈博被这个问题问住了，我们大眼瞪小眼之后好久他摇摇头说韩金你他妈疯了。我懒得和他辩解，飞机已经平稳行驶，我一抬眼正好看到夕阳西落，暮色四合，金光铺满了整片云海。

04  
我成功地向上层隐瞒了明凯与童扬的重要性，其实他们对这二人的战略意义也没有看的多重。司令们考虑的是战争的胜利，而不会计较一枚棋子的存亡，这个道理让明凯童扬得以暂时存活，也让敌军前来营救他们的希望变得渺茫。  
“你听上去像是在为明凯求情，韩将军。”我的顶头上司说。  
我知道我的脸上依旧没有意思表情，这话对我没有用，但是他还在说：“你知道吗？扶桑花要开了。”

或许是看到了我对明凯的偏爱，负责提审的军官没有再难为他们，甚至允许战俘在空闲时候放风，按道理说像是明凯和童扬这样级别的军士应该被严加看管，可是我从司令部回到战俘营第一眼就看见两个人并肩坐在树下晒太阳，他们的身边是大片大片绽放的扶桑花，浓郁得像是在滴血。  
我想起扶桑花的花语，炽热而新鲜的爱。  
我坐在装甲车的后座，身上穿着的还是不合身的西装，一扭头就看到这幅画面，称得上是岁月静好，夏季毒辣的阳光甚至都柔和了起来。  
童扬在打盹，明凯侧着头偷看他，小心翼翼却又毫不掩饰地向他靠近，最后让那个男孩子的头落在了他的肩头。  
明凯的眼神那么温柔，像是要化成水，把那个男孩淹没一样。  
陈博撑着脑袋在看资料，我问他：“童扬的资料你有吗？”  
他点了点头，很熟练地从电脑里调出一份档案，加密文件红色的字印上是童扬年轻的脸。  
我翻来覆去好几遍，不知道明凯为什么如此偏爱他。

那天晚上我深夜去找他，我喝了点酒，但是意识还很清醒，童扬已经缩在角落里睡着了，明凯把所有的报纸都给了他，自己蹲在墙边摆弄下午从树上摘下来的扶桑花。  
他看到我的时候下意识地背过手去，就像是那些学校里的小男孩，傻到我觉得很好笑。  
“我要向军事法庭起诉你。”  
“悉听从便。”  
“罪名是损坏公务。”我说，“你折了我的花。”  
明凯有些诧异地看我一眼，不难分辨里面的厌恶神色。  
“我服役已经八年，曾经四十三次参与空袭，三年前就被授予上将军衔，死在我手里的人比这个军营里的俘虏还要多，”他说，“你没理由让我活着。”  
我说：“军方当然希望你活着，你不知道你的名声对于那些少年多重要。但是，他不行。”  
明凯没有再掩藏那些厌恶的神色，扶桑花柔软的花瓣在他手指缝里碎落成尘泥。  
“你让我觉得恶心。”他说。  
“可我对你很有兴趣。”我说，“你不可以为了他死，不可以。”  
明凯有些仓皇，他明白我言语中的意味。我们这样静默对视了很久，许久之后他露出一个过于凄凉的笑来：“为什么？”  
“如果你为了他死，我会恨你。所以不可以。”  
“我会为了他做任何事，”明凯柔声说，像是害怕吵醒童扬一样，“只要你答应我，让他活下去。”囚房的栏杆被月光打在他的脸上，黑白阴影湮没所有多余的情感。  
“你的童扬的命没有你珍贵，上将先生。”我故意这样说，明凯微微瞪大双眼的时候我继续，“你说过你愿意做任何事情，为了他。”  
“可是你关不住我，”明凯说，“我还是看得到外面的那片天空。”  
我从来没有想过关住一只鹰隼，我爱的就是那一身傲骨。因为我可以慢慢地，同样温柔地，摧毁它。

05

明凯正式成为了我的榻上宾。  
这话听上去太过于温柔，其实只是他每天晚上休息的地点从牢房冰冷潮湿的地板变成了我的怀里，以及在那之前，在童扬的黑暗里带来屈辱的过程会被在柔软的大床上再次重复一遍，他在我尽兴之后被等在门外的军官带走。  
这一开始只是一个惩罚，但是到后面我不得不承认我有些沉迷。上将的身子年轻而美好，脊背的线条因为长时间锻炼优美充满爆发力，我会坏心眼地沿着琵琶骨凸起的骨节一节节地吻下去，同时喊他，明凯，明凯。  
明凯。真是一个温柔的名字，光明万丈与凯旋高歌，适合那样的辉煌盛世，在白鸽与阳光下与童扬相视一笑。而现在他在我的身下承受这些屈辱，曾经握住机关枪的手如今被我扣紧身陷被褥——这种想法几乎让我疯狂。  
但是无论如何，他都会紧咬着牙关不出声，扭过头只给我脖颈的一段线条，绷紧的身体像是一张弓，竭尽他所能的抗拒。  
“明凯，明凯。”我喘着粗气唤他，用力地埋进去。这滋味举世无双的软香玉也比不上。  
我想如果不是因为童扬的命还在我的手里，他会选择反击或者抗拒更多。但是现在他不能，因为童扬还在牢里，只要我想，我随时可以捏造一个理由要了他的命。所以明凯想要童扬活着，就必须如了我的意，就这么简单。  
明凯只是为了童扬而活着，童扬因为明凯而幸存——多么简单而纯粹的关系。  
而我，我和明凯，互相拿捏着对方的要害，在我主导的微妙关系里相互憎恨，一样的简单而纯粹。只是我不知道，在我亲吻他的时候，他脑海里的，是我，敌军将军韩金，还是那个在扶桑花海里靠在他肩头的少年。  
这答案很简单，但我不愿意多想。

我是这片军区的总管，即使再想也没那么多时间呆在战俘营，司令部的老头子们喋喋不休的争吵让我厌烦，索性在会议结束之后直接来到了这片营地。  
哪怕这里伴随着绝望与死亡，窗外的天空都是死一样的灰白，我还是选择回到这里。  
除了我故意忽视的想法，还有一个原因，就是明天我要参加一个关键的军事审判。  
扶桑花开的正好，我心情很好，在花丛旁边站了一会，一转头居然看到童扬。  
他穿着囚服，手脚上是沉重的锁链，阴翳一如明凯：“你不要太相信明凯。”  
他说完转身就走，我站在原地，没有说话。

当晚明凯来到我的房间的时候我半敞着浴袍看资料，他没理我，转身进了浴室。  
这个人爱干净，来之前洗一次，走之前洗一次，恨不得把浑身雪白皮肉上的污秽洗得干干净净。  
可是今晚他进去的时间有些长了，那些索然无味的英文字符看得我头脑发昏，索性关了屏，也不敲门，直接进入了浴室。  
明凯整个人缩在浴缸里，温暖的水包裹着他，他纤长好看的手指上握着一个刀片，正犹豫着悬停在手腕之上。  
我知道我撞见了一场博弈，明凯的神色与其说恼怒不如是尴尬一类，他有些心虚地看了我一眼。  
“你大可以割下去。”我上前，握住他的手，向下用力让我的剃胡刀刀片嵌进他的皮肉里，“我敢保证，你临死前的最后一口气里能看到童扬的脑浆喷溅在你的眼珠子上。”  
明凯没有动，任凭刀口翻开皮肉露出粉红色的组织，血顺着手臂肌肉小溪一样蜿蜒而下，散开在温水里，有一些诡异的美感。  
淡淡的血腥气漂浮，我的呼吸粗重了起来。没有任何反抗的，那个该死的刀片被我扔进了垃圾桶，我另一只手抄起他的腿弯直接把他框在了我的怀里，失去重心的上将发出惊叫，之后被我的嘴唇抵住。  
他赤裸的脊背紧贴冰凉的瓷砖，我的吻毫不客气地敷上去，唇齿间都是他的血的味道。  
这是我们的第一个吻，之前的所有夜晚他都不允许我吻他。但是今晚必须，如果他不同意，那他就不同意，囚徒没有挑剔的余地。  
明凯的整个重量都压在我的胳膊上，他很轻，轻的不像是这个年纪的男人该有的体重，我的另一只手沿着凸出的肋骨向上，抚摸过他的颈子。  
“你要活下去。”我听见自己的声音，你一定要活下去。  
当天晚上什么都没有发生，只是我要求他在我的床上待了一整晚，在我的臂弯里，我们赤裸的胸膛紧紧相贴。

06  
“你居然让他过了夜。”陈博惊呼，“你就不怕他在你睡熟的时候杀了你？”  
我摇头：“童扬还在我手上一天，他就在我的雕花笼子里安分一天。”  
“你就这么确信他能服软？万一童扬对他没用了怎么办？”陈博是真正适合当军官的人，他没有那些细腻的情感，他不懂得童扬对于明凯来说意味着什么。  
我昨晚没刮胡子，刮胡刀被我全扔了。陈博叽叽歪歪说这个样子没法见领导，在我即将到达军事法庭的时候把我拉到洗手间，让我收拾干净了。我满脸泡沫的时候他突然问我：“你说，你俩这关系被发现了，会怎么样？”  
“三级罪名，虐待战俘，撑死加一个反人类罪，现在军营里走的都是这样的。”  
“不是，我是说——”  
我的眼神让陈博闭了嘴。  
“韩金，你迟早会吃亏的。”他碎碎念，我忍无可忍，给了他一脚。

当天的审讯是关于明凯和童扬的，路过刑讯室的时候我看到他们穿过冰凉铁门的隔空相望。我毫不客气地让看守人把唯一的窗钉死了。  
但是这场审讯并没有真正意义上地展开。因为我太信任明凯，他没有对我动手，而是摸走了我的ID卡和那片染着他的血的刮胡刀。童扬在没有任何人反应过来的时候对陈博动了手，薄薄的刀片成了要挟年轻军官的武器，我没有制止他，而是看着童扬挟持着陈博上了一架直升机，大摇大摆地飞离军事法庭。  
是的，没有明凯。我不知道他怎么做到把这些东西给了童扬，却又在明明能够逃出生天的时候选择了乖乖束手就擒，仰着头直勾勾地看向那片天空。  
明凯的脸在我坐上战机的时候化为死一样的苍白。  
他没有任何犹豫地跪了下去，在众目睽睽长枪短炮之下，闪光灯亮起照亮他的脸。  
这个男人对童扬真的毫无忍耐度。  
我的态度和他一样坚决。在炮火击中直升机，后者坠地爆炸的冲天火光里，我冲到他面前，狠狠给了他一拳。  
我看到眼泪和鲜血一起滴落在地板上，耳边是心里的野兽死亡时发出的悲鸣，像是囚鸟的哀啼。

07  
“你明知道童扬——”  
“这是我的选择。”我打断我的上司，他有些苦恼地皱眉，很显然我的不合规矩让他头痛不已，“我恨不得把你也送上军事法庭，韩金。”  
我做了一个束手就擒的手势，我知道他奈何不了我，所以才这样肆意妄为。  
他看着我叹气，示意我上前看那些散落了一地的报告。  
我的瞳孔收缩，喘不上气来。  
领导深深叹了一口气：“你再去见他最后一面吧。我给你一点时间，把该问的都问清楚，省的日后还是个念想。”  
我点头，领着死罪的宣告，想要喊待命的陈博一起离开，才反应过来他已经不在了。

08  
我进入牢房的时候明凯还清醒着，满身的伤痕却没有暧昧的痕迹。我看清看守眼底的轻蔑笑意与好奇的眼神，很显然他们明白明凯要面对的是什么。  
我带了一朵扶桑花给他，月色下可真美，大簇大簇的红色，像是一朵云落在军营，被鲜血染成了红色。  
“我骗了你，”他开口，接过那朵花。  
两个人平静得不可思议，双手却沾满了最亲密的人的血，昏暗里童扬闪亮的瞳孔和陈博打趣时候的笑纹还在眼前，一晃都化成了带血的云烟。  
“你骗了我什么？”  
他笑起来：“我知道你根本不想放我走，我也不爱那片天空。但是童扬爱。飞机坠毁的时候，他是笑着的，我看见了。”  
于是为了童扬，他，陈博，还有童扬本人，都做了炮火里的亡魂。  
那之后我吻了他，抚摸他，脱下肮脏的囚服铺在他身底，缓慢地进入他，温柔得像是一对爱侣。  
这一次他没有再抗拒我。  
“你说你爱我，明凯，”我低声，“你说你爱我，你才会留下。不然你就是为了童扬而死，我会恨你一辈子，我说过的。”

09  
童扬。  
领导向我展示的绝密资料，有红色的绝密文件，还有我从来没有见过的橘色，上面清楚地表明着童扬的身份。  
间谍。  
插入E军的间谍。  
他就是那个害的明凯迫降在我军领海的叛徒。  
我猜在这次的爆炸之后明凯已经知道了一切，但是我还是想要见他，想要知道他为什么，能够对一个这样伤害他欺骗他的男人做到这样。  
然后我站在他面前，他用一个眼神就告诉我，哪怕时至今日，他与童扬依旧是相爱的。  
我忽然明白了我心头的情绪是什么，我之前居然还说陈博瞎说，现在那些情绪把我的眼眶折磨得又酸又涩。  
“你说你爱我，”我像是一个无理取闹的孩子，一边横冲直撞一边低着声音撒娇，“或者你说你不爱他。”  
但在他还没有出声的时候，我自己就被这句梦呓般的讨饶惊醒了。那股酸涩又像是被扶桑花染红，成了红黑色的沉重恨意。  
“你知道吗，明凯，”我戳向那个位置，我所熟悉的那个点，明凯的身子一震，皮肤粉红得像是一条待宰的海鱼，“那一天其实童扬并没有闭上眼睛。”  
“他眼睁睁地看着你，在我身下承欢。”如同毒蛇的低语，“可是他现在已经死了。”  
“而你爱他。”  
这句话像是盒子的钥匙，明凯深藏的眼泪与呜咽，全都爆发了出来。从细碎开始声音越来越大，最后成了绝望的哭喊。那些动听的声音雕琢在我同样赤裸的胸膛上，成了此生绝无可赦的罪孽。  
在最后的巅峰我抱紧他，如同抱紧战场上绽放的扶桑花，带着满腔的绝望和悲伤。  
然后我松开他的时候迅速切换成了那个面无表情的将军韩金，杀伐决断，帝国最优秀的绞肉机。  
我最后看他一眼，他的表情我依旧无法理解。  
我碾碎了那朵花，手指间沾满汁液，如同童扬和陈博的鲜血。  
“如果可以选择，”明凯在我毫不留情地离去的时候，对着那朵掉落在地上的扶桑花说，“我宁愿不理睬那张征兵宣传。”

10  
明凯当晚被执行枪决。我真的被送上了军事法庭，罪名是毁坏公务，那一架被我击落的直升机成了把我调离第一线的导火索。我的军衔换成了朴实的环，地位一落千丈，最后被派往我军后线处理文件。  
我看着那份派任申请书笑出来，一线的将军被一架直升机所承载的爱击毁。  
我走的那天，天是蓝的，晴空万里，风猎猎地吹过去。

无聊的日子如同流水一样过去。一晃那场我曾经洒下热血的战争结束了。  
功成名就的上司来看我，我像个老大爷一样在小院子养花遛鸟，看到他来了给他端一杯咖啡。我们聊了很多，他对我仕途的夭折有些可惜，我却无话可说，假装不感兴趣地盯着院子里的花鸟，白的黄的，惨惨淡淡的颜色。  
他似乎也注意到了这一点，说：“我从战争结束之后，也不再喜欢红色的东西了。”  
我没说话，他也习惯了我的话少，又寥寥地说了些别的什么，他告辞的时候我起身去送，他的表情有些犹豫，半晌才说：“其实明凯在被枪决的时候才知道童扬的身份。”

那一天晚上我站在院子里很久。  
明凯不知道童扬的身份是间谍，所以他还是爱他，很可能到临死前的那一刻还是深深地爱他。  
可是他却对我说，他宁愿没有参军。我认为那句话是送给被我亲手杀死的童扬的，可是仔细一想似乎又不是。  
这个问题的答案太过简单，我不愿意去想。  
可是我在想起这句话的时候就有些悲哀地明白，明凯或许也是爱着我的，可能只是那一瞬间，也可能从来没有过。  
明凯，明凯，多温柔的名字，光芒万丈与凯旋高歌，适合盛世，也适合在这样无风无月的夜晚对我微笑这伸出手。  
可是没有，因为明凯已经死了。

他说的对，我关不住他，我也没想过关住他，我想拿那些扭曲的欲望与爱囚禁住他，可是最后却成为了盘踞在我心头的枷锁，每一根杆子上都是被血染的发黑的花纹，婉转成无法言说的爱与悔恨，或许念作甘愿。  
可是我现在说这些没有用，因为明凯已经死了。

一声刺耳的尖叫忽然唤回我的思绪，我抬头，是一只妄想翻越围墙却被丛生的荆棘困住翅膀的野鸟。我抄着手，冷冷地站在那里，听它凄凉地叫着，流干净最后一滴血，末了在黑色的围墙与缠绕的荆棘上开出一朵被鲜血浇灌而成的花。

END


End file.
